campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Cory Dunham
''WANTED A FOOL'' Probab;y wasn't the smartest thing, following a little 13 year old with a chainsaw who just murdered my exbestfriend into Hell. But the kid was just so adorable~! I mean not in a pedo way...even though if she was alive she'd be my age and what not *scratches head* but following her was probably th best thing I'd ever done, best decision I'd ever made! Hell, not regretting anything here. This girl was named Aya she worked for my "Uncle" aka The Grim Reaper. That guy hated my guts! I met his whole crew a little eight year old named, Lala. She was a creep and sang about her name all the time. She wanted to kill me;-; And Aya, well she liked me...it was strange because of the form she was in I mean she was in a thirteen year olds body...NOT HAPPENING! Aya had to collect souls and what not and I was apart of this little game, a pawn if you will. Her sister was completely insane and upset me. By the time we got to the last victim on the list, Bri, Aya was mad and ready to kill her, but her sister offered her a much better price. She'd help her become older and give her the half of her soul she'd owned over the years. I didn't trust her one bit, but Aya was exhausted and about to be killed what choice did she have? Thanatos planned to make her rue the day and if she ever showed her face in the underworld she would be killed instantly, but what would Aya do to get back her family and Lala, Bri murdered a ghost ,being the child of Chaos, and she sits in Punishment waiting for Aya to set her free. So does her family that Bri killed. After all this I had forgot about my life at camp. How foolish of me! They were looking for me and I was hiding very well. My only friend I've known since we were little covered for me, but in the end, she grew tired of the questions and found me. She stayed with me, Aya, Bri, and Crona aka Conner. Captivated We had to get the ingredients to make the spell that'd make Aya older again. If that wasn't hard enough, every seemed to think we were going out. It didn't look good either. I mean I like her, but I would probably like her better if she wasn't so little. We met a witch and she hypnotized Crona and I. She used us to get at Aya but Bri saved her. Crona was never hypnotized and he liked Aya, alot. He's 16. He got so jealous and worked for the sexy witch. He'd betrayed us but in the end he came to his senses. We killed the witch and got our last ingredient a month and a half later and rejoiced when Aya became bigger, then I could go out with her :D but the issue is her family and Lala. Plus Grim messign with us all the time and causing us great grief. My curse doesn't help with any of this!! Category:Children of Pluto Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Characters